Various types of lint catching devices for clothes dryers are known in the prior art. These devices are provided to remove lint from the exhaust air from the clothes dryer to reduce the risk of allergies and asthma and other lung diseases from inhalation of lint, to reduce damage to the clothes dryer itself, and to reduce the risk of a house fire. Prior art devices have included a conduit which receives exhaust air from the clothes dryer which has been filtered through a mesh screen and extends from the clothes dryer to a conduit outlet disposed in a container above a volume of water, which tends to decrease the efficiency of the clothes dryer by increasing the moisture level in the room in which the clothes dryer is located and further has a disadvantage of requiring the repeated changing of the water in order to avoid moldy water along with associated noxious odors. What is needed is a clothes dryer vent lint filter including a manifold unit installed directly into a dryer outlet pipe which includes both a removable filter body and a lint cleanout area as required by building and fire codes.